Behind The Tapestry
by SherWhoHead
Summary: Draco and Harry met at Madam Malkin's and hated each other at first site, right? Wrong. The met at Madam Malkin's and sparked a secret friendship that will last a lifetime, and maybe something more. Contains slash in later Chapters. If you don't like M/M relationships don't read. Rating might change...
1. Prologue, First meeting

**Behind The Tapestry**

**Summary: **Draco and Harry met at Madame Malkin's and hated each other at first site, right? Wrong. The met at Madame Malkin's and sparked an instant friendship that was to last a lifetime, and maybe something more. Contains slash in later Chapters.

**Author: **SherWhoHead

**Beta: **PotterSherlocketc. (Look at her stories they are better than mine… a lot better, she can use commas for one)

**AN: Characters are not mine JK's the lucky person, especially in this chapter I will be using lots of lines from the books, but they WILL be different. And some characters might be OOC… sorry if you don't like this… tell me if that is the case. Oh and I know this is short... it is a Prologue..  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue, First meeting:**

Diagon alley, it was the weirdest place Harry had even been to-not that he had visited many places in his life with the Durselys. Hagrid had just left him to go inside a wizarding shop alone. He wasn't sure if he could mange it, what if he made a mistake? Nervously Harry opened the door to Madame Malkin's robes for all occasions, and went inside.

"Hogwarts Dear?" A lady he assumed to be Madame Malkins asked. Harry didn't trust himself to answer and so he nodded, but she didn't seem to be paying him any attention.  
"Got the lot here-another young is being fitted up just now, in fact." He looked to where she was pointing to a boy.

He had a pale face, blonde hair, and deep grey eyes. He was standing on a footstall looking like he would want to be someplace else.

"Hello," said the boy "Hogwarts too?"  
"Yeah," said Harry.

"My father is next door getting books, and my mother is getting my potions equipment," he said as an explanation to why he was by himself.

"Where are your parents?" He then asked.

"Dead," said Harry, he was used to this question, everyone had asked him this before.

"Oh, I'm really sorry," said the boy, and it seemed he really meant it, he was the first person who felt for him, Harry smiled at the thought, maybe this boy could be his friend at Hogwarts.  
"It's ok, I don't remember them," Harry said, opening up to the boy faster than he had to anyone else, something about his face made Harry trust him.

"That must be horrible, I would hate it if my father and mother died, they take care of me." He said, and then he smiled at Harry, and Harry smiled back.

"Are your parents wizards?" Harry asked trying to change the subject, and failing.

"Yeah, as far back as I know _all _my family are magical. My dad is all for blood purity and superiority. Personally I don't see why anyone should be treated differently from other people, muggles are just as important as wizards in my opinion." He said, taking a breath, he seemed proud of himself for telling Harry this.

"Blood purity?" Harry asked confused.

The boy paused wondering how to explain it to Harry and was about to answer until…

"You're done now dear" said Madame Malkin to the boy.

The boy blinked and then got off the stool. He turned and looked up at Harry:  
"I'll see you at Hogwarts" he smiled and turned to walk out of the shop…

"Bye!" Shouted Harry… as the boy closed the door; he hoped the boy had heard him.

Harry thought about the boy, his first friend in his year… he now couldn't wait for Hogwarts to see the Blonde haired wizard again…

* * *

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed this… I will update this (hopefully) weekly… but right now I have quite a bit of exams going on, so maybe not that often.**

**If you review it will make me more willing to write more of this story :D**


	2. To Hogwarts and houses

**Behind The Tapestry**

**Summary: **Draco and Harry met at Madam Malkin's and hated each other at first site, right? Wrong. The met at Madam Malkin's and sparked an instant friendship that was to last a lifetime, and maybe something more. Contains slash in later Chapters.

**Author: **SherWhoHead

**AN: Characters are not mine JK's the lucky person. Especially in this chapter I will be using ****lots**** of lines from the books, but there WILL be some differences. And some characters might be OOC… sorry if you don't like this… tell me if that is the case and I will try and fix it. Oh and thank you to all the people who favourited it and Reviewed… you gave me an extra incentive to post this sooner... :D**

* * *

Chapter 1, To Hogwarts and houses:

Harry was happy, he had made another friend, and this friend was called Ron. He, like the blonde haired boy was from a wizarding family, and he did not care if you were a wizard or a muggle, Harry was sure they would both be great friends at Hogwarts. Harry liked Ron a lot… but his mind kept wondering back to the blonde haired wizard, his first friend in the wizarding world, which meant a lot to Harry. He was barely paying attention to what Ron was telling him (something about a sport… Kiddich?), when the compartment door slid open for the second time. There before him he saw the blonde haired boy he met in madam Malkin's, Harry smiled at him, which the boy did not return. Harry saw standing behind him were two boys, they looked like henchmen, or Dudley's gang  
"Is it true then?" he said, his voice seemed to have changed, he had a cold cruel voice now, "they're all saying Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you then?"  
"Yes" said Harry, he wondered why the boy was being so mean to him, the boy was really nice before, did he, Harry do anything wrong?  
"Oh and this is Crabbe and Goyle" said the boy. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Harry snorted at this, but it was covered by Ron's light cough.

Draco Malfoy turned and looked at poor Ron, "think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are. My fathers told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children that they can afford." Harry stared at him, what he had just said was horrible, it went completely against everything he had said in Diagon Alley, he was really nice back then.  
Draco Malfoy then turned back to Harry "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand and Harry stared at him, why was he being like this? Draco Malfoy was the first friend he made. He had to make a choice; he looked at Draco, and then at Ron, and then back at Draco, and then at Draco's hand. Harry did not take Draco's hand.  
"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks," Draco Malfoy looked hurt.

Harry looked one last time at Draco and said "Please go now," Draco turned, beckoning to Crabbe and Goyle and left, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

He realised that Draco Malfoy was a cruel boy, but he had seemed so nice at Madam Malkin's, why wasn't he now?

* * *

After a lot of thinking Harry decided that he did not want to be friends with such a boy, he was too changeable. Even so once he got to Hogwarts he could not help but watch every move Draco reaction. It was the only time he showed any emotion apart from boredom and distaste, Harry liked him looking interested, and he looked like the Draco he met in Madam Malkin's.

"Slytherin" Harry watched as Draco was sorted into the house of the 'bad guys', but the Draco at Madam Malkin's wasn't a bad guy..  
Harry was in him own little world again… until:  
"Harry Potter"  
He felt everyone's eyes on him, including Draco, as he walked up to the hat… He felt everyone's gaze as he battled with the hat to not be placed into Slytherin… _its for the bad guys_ he remembered people saying, he wasn't bad, _but then neither is Draco_ a side of him reasoned with him. NO. No, Harry thought… I DON'T want to be in Slytherin.

"Gryffindor!" He heard the hat shout, Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he was a Gryffindor!  
He loved the feast, everyone in Gryffindor house was really nice, and he felt like he was home for the first time in his life. His dorm mates were lovely: there was Ron, and three boys called Neville, Seamus and Dean they were all really nice. Once they fell asleep Harry decided that he wanted to explore the castle he was already calling home…

* * *

**Ok... Hope you liked it… next time Harry will explore Hogwarts… what will he find?  
If you like, or have any suggestions on how to make it better please review!  
**


	3. The Tapestry

**Thanks to my Beta: **PotterSherlocketc.

**AN: Characters are not mine JK's the lucky person. Sorry that it took so long for me to write this.. I just had loads of things going on and I couldn't get into to vibe of the story.**

Chapter 2: The Tapestry

Hogwarts was silent at night, and there were no shouts from the students as they greeted all the friends they missed. There were no ghosts walking through students, and the portraits, which moved, (Harry was still amazed by that) were not perfectly still, as they were all asleep.  
Yet he was still awake walking through Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry passed through many corridors, not sure where he was going and soon found himself lost. He started to panic. How would he get back to his dormitory? Would he ever see Ron again? If he died what would Hogwarts tell the Dursley's?

Turning another corner of the labyrinth he bumped right into an old man, the caretaker, Filch.  
"Well what do we have here?" he sneered, Harry backed away slowly "A first year out of bed!" He cried gleefully.

Harry Panicked, he didn't want to go back to the Dursley's, so he took the cowards approach and ran.

"STUDENT OUT OF BED!" Screeched Filch from behind him, but Harry ignored the old caretaker and continued running for his life.

He passed portraits waking up due to the roars that were coming from behind Harry. He ran past ghosts who were checking to see what was going on. In the end he could no longer hear Filch's cries, so he slowed down. He was lost, completely lost. It was a corridor Harry knew that for sure, unlike most there were no portraits; the only other thing that was different was a Tapestry hanging from one of the walls.

The tapestry was big, it was about the length of Uncle Vernon's car and as tall as a door. It had a beautiful woven design of flowers and leaves, and in the center there was a unicorn. Harry found the tapestry interesting, he liked it.

Suddenly he heard Filch's cries coming back again, still trying to find Harry. Harry looked around trying to find a hiding place, but there was nothing; he realized that when Filch found him he would be expelled. Harry did not want that. He started to panic, what was he going to do? How would he explain it to the Dursley's?

He felt a hand grab his arm, he let out a tiny squeak and then he was yanked into the Tapestry.

He looked around, in front of him were two columns, and then there was a little room. The room was T shaped and in each section there were different things, in the one in front of him had a wooden bench and a bookshelf. Then to his left there was a mirror and two handles that he did not know the use for, in the last corner there was a gold cauldron, the ones you weren't allowed at Hogwarts. Finally Harry saw the person who saved him from Filch, it was Draco Malfoy.

"You should wait a few minuets before leaving" he said to Harry not glancing at him. "Filch will be gone soon"  
"I don't know my way back," Harry muttered looking ashamed, he was ready to face the horrid Draco Malfoy he met on the train, but instead he was shown directions to the Gryffindor common room, how Draco even knew how to get there was a mystery to him. Harry muttered a silent thanks and the stood in awkward silence for what seemed like hours.

"I think its safe for you to go now" Draco said, Harry looked up remembering why he was there and nodded once.

"Before I go I just want to ask you if we are friends or not." Draco looked up shocked.

"You said you didn't want to be friends with me," he said stiffly.

"I didn't" said Harry "I was confused, you were so nice to me at Madam Malkins, you were my first friend who was my age, and then when we saw each other again you just acted horribly, and now you're nice, why do you keep on changing?" Harry asked, he closed his eyes worrying that what he said would bring out the nasty Draco, and stared in shock as Draco said;

"I'm not sure, well, I mean I know why I change, but I'm not sure you would want to be friends with me if you knew the reason."

Harry looked at Draco and said, "I don't mind, all I want is nice Draco"

Draco smiled "Ok, you know my family are all wizards don't you? Well they believe in blood purity and all that rubbish," at Harry's questionable look he explained, " Blood Purity is what some all wizarding families believe in, they believe that muggles are weak and muggle born children should not learn magic at Hogwarts. It's horrible really, but I have to pretend I hold my parents views in public, anyway. When you first met me it was just us in private, so no-one was there to tell dad that I was being nice to you, I didn't even know who you were at the beginning and so I was worried that you were a muggle born and so if my father heard about me talking to you I would be in big trouble, however I liked you and so I went against my fathers beliefs, you know you were my first friend that I chose on my own, Crabbe and Goyle were made to be my friend when we were young. Their parents hold my parents views and so they thought those two thugs would show me how to behave and what to believe in. But then the next time we met is on the train, Crabbe and Goyle are with me, and that ginger is with you ("his names Ron" said Harry) and so I could not act like I wanted to. You see my father told me that I had to befriend you on our first day to Hogwarts and get you to share their views. So I decided to be horrible to you in public and so you would say you didn't want to be my friend in public, so you could not be manipulated by my father."

"So you don't want to be my friend" Said Harry mournfully, he was shocked by Draco's confession.

"Of course I do!" Cried Draco "I do, I really do!" He said again.

"But you said if your dad found out…" Harry trailed of awkwardly.

"Yeah, not in public, but we could be friends in secret" Harry looked up at this and smiled.

"We would have to play fight" He said, "Make it seem like we hate each other"  
Draco laughed at this "Yep, and then maybe we could meet here once every so often, talk and be friends"  
"I would love that" Said Harry  
"Me to," Said Draco, they smiled at each other, this time the silence wasn't awkward instead it was welcoming.

"I should go now" Said Harry breaking the silence

"Yes, I should too" Said Draco, he opened the Tapestry, peaked out as he saw no one was there and signaled to Harry to follow him. Harry sneaked out and then they faced each other.

"Thank you" said Harry, Draco looked shocked, then surprised and then confused "For what?" he asked.  
"For being my friend" said Harry firmly, he then hugged Draco. He felt Draco stiffen for a second, like he had never been hugged before, then he relaxed. After a few seconds they broke away and Draco smiled at Harry.

"You know, that was my first hug" He said sadly, looking at Harry as if waiting for him to judge him.

"Really?" Said Harry "Me too"

With that both boys smiled, "We really should be getting back to our dormitories" Said Draco, Harry nodded.

They both turned and started going their separate ways.  
"Just one thing" Called Harry "How did you know how to find this place?"

Draco laughed "Another day" He called behind him as he turned the corner.  
Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room with a gigantic smile on his face.


	4. Faking hatred

**Thanks to my Beta: **PotterSherlocketc.

**AN: Characters are not mine JK's the lucky person. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3 Faking Hatred

Harry had not seen Draco for the whole week; occasionally they would pass each other in the corridors where they would have to look at each other in disgust, but when Crabbe, Goyle or Ron's back was turned they would smile at each other before walking away. When they were around Draco would come up to Harry and insult his lack of parents, or the fact that he wasn't receiving any letters from anyone. Friday was the first day that Draco would be in Harry's class; Harry was trying not to get his hopes up on seeing his friend again. He was worried how Draco would act, would he be like he was on the train?  
"Double Potions with the Slytheirns" said Ron as they were walking to the classroom (Dungeon) "Spare us, its going to be hell" Harry nodded in agreement.

Harry caught Draco's eye as he walked past him to find a seat, Draco gave no sign of recognition apart from the slight twitch of his mouth. Oh well, Harry realised; this place is full of people ready to tell his father if he misbehaves.

Snape lesson was terrible, he lost points for Gryffindor, and Snape hated him. At the beginning he quizzed Harry only on things that he could not possibly remember, the only thing that made him happy was to seeing his two friends, Ron and Draco looking like they were going to kill Snape, he wished that were so. Then they had to make a potion that Harry had never heard of, how was he meant to do that?! Snape went round telling everyone how perfect Draco's potion was, the Gryffindors were looking at Draco as if they wanted to kill him, and the Slytherins as if they wanted to worship the ground his walked on. It seemed like Harry was the only person to notice the eye roll coming from his Slytherin friend. As he walked past Draco on the way out he felt his shoulder being bumped, and a whisper of "Sorry about that" Harry nodded once to show he understood and then walked away with Ron.  
He tried to keep focused as Ron ranted on about '_Bloody Slytheirns_' and '_The Idiot Malfoy_'. But he could barely keep the smile off his face.

That night Harry went to the Tapestry. It was the same as he remembered, cosy, welcoming, homely. He saw Draco sitting down surrounded by books he was doing his homework. Harry coughed once to show that he was there. Draco looked up shocked for a second and then smiled at his friend.  
"Come and sit down" he said, "I'm just doing the potions homework"  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" said Harry sheepishly, "I don't understand any of it"

"Don't worry, I'll help you, its simple really"

"You would? Thanks!" Smiled Harry "Snape didn't really explain anything, he just expected us to know all about Potions."  
"I know," said Draco "The only reason I understood it all was because he has been tutoring me since I was 8,"

"What? Why?" asked Harry

"Because apparently I have to be the best in every subject," Draco said rolling his eyes, "But that Hermione Granger seems to know a lot, father will be very annoyed at me if I tell him that she's better than me. She should be a Ravenclaw."  
"I know," said Harry "She seems ok, but she does nothing else but study, and Ron doesn't like her."

"Stupid Weasley" Muttered Draco, Harry laughed at this.

"Anyway, enough about Gryffindors, how are you Slytherins?" Asked Harry

"Fine," Said Draco "Their nice apart from their beliefs, and Pansy Parkinson has gotten it into her head that she will marry me one day." Draco added the last bit and then shuddered.

"Will she?" Asked Harry, smiling at his friend's antics.

"NO, NEVER!" Cried Draco "Well, at least if I have a say in it, never." He added, "She's not my type" They were silent for a second, Harry thinking about what his 'type' was and Draco thinking about all the horrible Slytherins his parents could force him to marry.

"Ok, so lets get on with Potions homework." Said Draco breaking the silence. Harry nodded and for the next hour they were working on Potions, occasionally stopping to talk. In the end they managed to complete the potions homework. They then went on to spend the rest of the night talking about their first week at Hogwarts, but the time they had to go to bed they had big smiles on their faces and their friendship had reached new strengths.

As Harry was turning to go Draco called him back:  
"I just forgot to warn you, the Slytherins want me to be mean to you and your fellow Gryffindors so I can prove myself, I don't want to, but they are my house and-"

"I know," said Harry kindly "Don't worry, I'll make it seem like I hate you and that we aren't friends. I'm going to have to hate you as well"  
They smiled at each other grateful for the other persons friendship. Then like the last time there Harry hugged Draco, and he hugged Harry back. They smiled at each other one last time before turning and walking down the corridor in opposite directions. Both of them prepared to hate the other for the next day.

Harry was nervous again, flying lessons were starting of Thursday, Gryffindor and Slytherin (for that part he didn't know whether to weep or jump for joy). After he and Draco met over the weekend he bumped into him in a deserted corridor where they discussed flying lessons and Harry's worries at messing up, Draco said that no one was going to judge him if he messed up. He knew that Draco was lying the Slytherins would judge him.

The morning of the flying lesson was another day where Draco had to pretend to be a bully. Neville received a Remembrall, and then Draco took it from him, Ron jumped to his feet ready to fight his secret friend, so Harry stood up as well trying to pull a face of hatred, but luckily before any fighting took place Professor McGonagall came and Draco gave it back still trying to act tough. When everyone's backs were turned he gave an apologetic look to Harry who nodded back at him to show he understood and that he was forgiven.

Harry decided he loved flying; it came so easily to him. He watched as Draco was corrected at how to fly a broom, Ron was ecstatic at that part, Draco not so much. Then Neville flew into the sky, Harry watched as he lost control, and then fell. Then Madam Hooch was gone, and it got dirty.

The Slytherins were laughing at Neville, and the Gryffindors trying to defend him, and then Draco saw his Remembrall and Harry knew he would have to play along.

"Give it here Malfoy" Everyone stopped, Harry then realised that Draco was right, they were all expecting them to hate each other, they had to prove it. So Draco got on him broom, and flew up, he was a good flyer. But then Harry realised, they wouldn't here them talk from up in the sky, so he jumped on his broom and flew into the air to join Draco ignoring the screams of worry from the girls.

"Give it here" Harry shouted for the benefit of the crowd below, and then in a whisper he added, "I can fly!"  
"Well done! Knew you would be able to do it!" Whispered Draco back and looked at the people below who were waiting for a fight. "They want us to do something dramatic" Harry murmured.

"I know, how about you try and knock me off my broom." Draco said in a whisper.

"What? NO!" Cried Harry, then from the pointed look coming from Draco he nodded "Ok, fine, ready… NOW!" He shot out like javelin, to Harry's relief Draco moved out of the way.

"Now, I'm going to chuck it," said Draco, "then you could be the hero and get it safely."  
"How will I be able to do that?" Harry asked,  
"Trust yourself" Was Draco's useful reply, and then he chucked it.

The world slowed down, and Harry saw it fall, he flew after it as far as he could, the words _trust yourself _pounding through his head, and then he was on the ground, with Neville's Remembrall safe in his hand.

"HARRY POTTER!" Came the shout from McGonagall,

He didn't hear any of the defences from his friends only the apologetic look coming from Draco, which quickly turned into a triumphant smirk for everyone else's benefit. He was going to be expelled.

But then he was placed on the Quidditch team, the youngest seeker in a century! He smiled at the comment McGonagall made about his father, it made him feel warm inside, but most of all he could not wait to tell Draco.


	5. The Midnight 'Duel'

**Thanks to my Beta: **PotterSherlocketc.

**AN: Characters are not mine JK's the lucky person. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4 The midnight 'duel'

Harry was having a brilliant day, not only had he been made seeker, but he also had told Draco about it before he heard from anyone else.

"That's amazing Harry," Said Draco when he found out, "I was worried for a second that McGonagall would expel you for that, I felt really bad"

"No, she was very happy with me," Said Harry, pleased with his friends concern. "I'm just warning you that Ron will boast about it to you, don't let him provoke you too much."  
"No don't worry," said Draco, "I'll pretend I don't know, I'll act jealous."

"Ok, bye, got to go and have dinner with Ron." Said Harry

"Bye!" Called Draco.

Neither of them noticed a figure standing behind a Tapestry in the corridor, it was Albus Dumbledore, he was smiling, happy about the friendship of these two 'enemies' and glad that their houses did not matter. He just was worried, Slytherin and Gryffindor friendships always went wrong, their houses would influence their views and then they turn bitter, he realised then that he would have to keep a close eye on these young boys, he wanted them to have the best possibility of happiness, he didn't want to have another Severus to deal with, and both of the boys will be crucial in the future, just to what side?

Harry was right, Ron did boast about it. Harry and Draco had to pretend to hate each other, and it was all going fine until. Draco declared a wizarding duel, why would he do that? Harry was annoyed at him; he could have left it at words not actually fighting, and at midnight at that. Ron then also butted in declaring himself Harry's second (what was that?!) Draco's face froze for a second then he announced that Crabbe was his. Harry just sat there confused. When Draco had left Ron explained the process of a wizarding duel to Harry, but all he could think was _why would Draco want to duel me? I thought we were friends. _Hermione Granger also overheard the talk with Draco and try to tell them not to, but Ron was insistent that they would, secretly he agreed with Hermione, however he voiced Ron's opinion to not raise suspicion.

As he was walking back to the common room with Ron, Harry saw Draco walking alone down a corridor, he quickly made an excuse for Ron to go on and he ran after Draco.

"Hey, Draco wait up!" He called, Draco turned around, looking really sad.

"I'm sorry," He said, "If you don't want to be my friend anymore I understand."

Harry looked confused. "Why wouldn't I want to be friends with you?"

"Because, we are going to have to duel each other." Said Draco "I was planning to make it just us two, and so no-one would know if we duelled and we could spend the rest of the night talking behind the Tapestry."

"Don't worry," said Harry, "we just can't duel tonight."

"So shall I not turn up?" Asked Draco.

"Yep, I wouldn't either, but Ron can't be persuaded."

"Oh, yeah" Muttered Draco "Stupid Weasley" Before Harry had time to scold Draco an amazing idea popped into his head.

"We could go and tell Filch!" He cried  
"What?!" Asked Draco in shock.

"We could give him an anonymous tip off that Ron and I will be there."

"Are you mad?" Cried Draco "If you get caught.."  
"But we won't, we'll run away, it'll look like a close call, and then it will seem that we hate each other without having to duel!"  
"I guess so.." said Draco reluctantly.

"Yes." Said Harry firmly "Now lets go and tell Filch."

Harry's plan went perfectly-ish. Ron believed that Draco had told on Filch, and they managed to escape his grasp. But there was not just he and Ron, there was he, Ron, Hermione Granger and Neville... and they saw what was in the third floor corridor. A three headed dog!

Harry still hadn't been to the Tapestry since doing homework with Draco; he really wanted to talk to Draco about the three-headed dog, but they never had enough time. However he and Ron decided that the dog must have been guarding something that was either really Valuable, Dangerous, or both. That morning he had received his broom, Ron showed it off to Draco, who was pretending to be really jealous, before giving Harry a list on all the seekers who have died in a game of Quidditch and saying good luck. He also had a training session with Oliver Wood to later that night to learn more about Quidditch. But that wasn't really necessary as both Ron and Draco were fanatical about it, and so by the time he met Oliver Wood he knew all about how to play the game, and all the players in the Chudley Cannons (courtesy of Ron) and how many times a seeker has died in a game (thanks for that Draco), and he was now panicking. It turned out that Quidditch was fine; Ron and Draco made it sound a lot more dangerous than it actually was, and so that night when he filled Ron in on it he was looking forward to practising with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Harry met Draco in the evening; they both sneaked out and were now sitting in the Tapestry talking about Quidditch and the three-headed dog.

"If you ask me," said Draco, "I think you and Weasley are right, the dog is guarding whatever Hagrid took from Gringotts. I could ask my father who owns Vault 713."

"That's a brilliant idea!" Said Harry, "However, I've got a feeling it will probably be Hogwarts, but it would be useful to confirm it."  
"But father will probably know why we are asking, he's a governor you know, so he probably knows, and he's not likely to tell me, but it wouldn't hurt to ask."

"Yep, I'll try and think of other stuff and discover more evidence with Ron, and if you try and find out from your father." Said Harry excitedly.

"Yeah sure, it's like a detective story!" Draco exclaimed.

"I'll keep you up to date, how about we meet here once every week?" Said Harry

"Sure, on Fridays." Added Draco

"Fine by me, but now –unfortunately I have to go."

"Bye!" Called Draco hugging Harry.

"Bye," Harry replied hugging his friend tighter.

Harry walked away back to the Gryffindor common room determined to find what the three-headed dog is guarding.


End file.
